Australia (John Curtin)
Australia led by John Curtin is a custom civilization by Colonialist Legacies. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Australia' For most of its history, the land known as "Australia" has been inhabited by various Aboriginal peoples, who were isolated from the rest of the world. Upon the European discovery of this vast landmass in 1606, many countries tried to take portions of it. Eventually, the British took the entire island of Australia, turning it into one of their most prosperous - and largest - colonies. Due to the vast amount of available land, the British Empire sent convicts to the territory, as a way of keeping the British Isles crime-free. Eventually, in 1901, Australia got its first Prime Minister, and eventually independence from Great Britain. As a newly-formed nation, Australia joined the First and Second World Wars, helping to put its place on the world map. Today, Australia is one of the most visited tourist destinations in the world, as well as having strong economic and political links with other countries. 'John Curtin' Wildly popular and widely respected, the Right Honorouable John Curtin was an Australian politician who was the 14th Prime Minister of Australia from 1941 to 1945. It wasCurtin of whom successfully led Australia through the period when the nation was directly threatened by the Japanese advance in World War II, and is today widely regarded as one of the country's greatest ever prime ministers. 'Dawn of Man' Praise be upon you, John Curtin, 14th Prime Minister of Australia.Yours is a vast and unique land, and its people coming from all walks of life for thousands of years. It was you who fought for the rights of the working man as a member of the Australian Labor Party, as well as being a strong advocate for the rights of women and children. Coming into your own, you became Prime Minister in 1941, in the heat of the Second World War. You worked with your allies to defend your homeland from the Japanese threat, helping to defeat the enemy at Milne Bay, avenging those who had died during Japansese bombing runs on Darwin and Queensland. You also took great strides in setting up a far-reaching, federally administered range of social services, improving the lives of thousands, including the indigenous people of the country, for many years to come. Though your death was early, you created a legacy which would live on to this day. O John Curtin, the masses cry out for you once more. Will you raise your people up, and make the world take cover? Will you build a civilization that stands the test of time? Introduction: Australia, as a state, has pledged herself to freedom, vigilance, and, if necessary to maintain freedom, sacrifice. What say you? Introduction: I am John Curtin, representative of Australia. In Australia, there is today an intense love of country. I wish for you that your people love your country as much. Defeat: This is, indeed, a grevious loss. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Deploy the Scrap Iron Flotilla Prime Minister, it seems that our enemies may have the drop on us in terms of naval superiority. As we are ill equipped, we believe it to be a good idea to re-equip our inferior vessels with provisions that will help them take the enemy head on. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Australia *Must be at War *At least one Coastal City *Must be in the Modern Era or later *At least 3 Ironclads *Can only be enacted once Costs: *750 Gold *150 Culture *2 Sources of Iron *1 Magistrate Rewards: *All Ironclads Receive additional Movement and gain Combat Bonus outside Friendly Territory. *+15% Production when building Naval Units. Implement the Empire Air Training Plan "Prime Minister, our allies have asked that we deploy our air forces to combat the growing threat of our mutual extinction. Instead, we council that the Government should split the Air Force into two units, one focused on repelling the enemy, and the other on training more air forces. If we do this, we should be able to double the size of the Royal Australian Air Force!" Requirements: * Player must be Curtin's Australia * Player must be at war * Must have discovered Radar Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * For the next 20 turns, Air Units produced in Cities are destroyed upon construction. Each Air Unit built during this time will increase the starting XP for Air Units built in the city by +5 XP. * After the 20 turn period has ended, receive Culture for each Air Unit built based off of their starting XP 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now wearing your Akubra hats and buying your plush Marsupials. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''TPangolin'': Concept, Map, Icons, Pedias *''Neirai: Lua, Decisions *''Senshi: Pedias, Compilation, Icons *''LastSword:'' Leaderscreen *''DJSHenniger:'' Icons *calcul8or: Lua *''RawSasquatch:'' Unit Graphics *''Typhlomence:'' Unit Graphics *''asioasioasio:'' Unit Graphics *''Wolfdog:'' Unit Graphics Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5) Category:Colonial Cultures Category:Australia Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III